The Journey Of Love
by CharlieeBaaby
Summary: When Jace meets Valentines daughter Clary one night at Pandemonium killing a demon he instantly likes her. Now that shes moved into the institute can he hide his true feelings for her? Follow Jace and Clary as they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. **

The music blared all around him. Pandemonium was packed with teenagers dancing. Jace scanned the crowd, uninterested. Alec and Isabelle were sitting on the bar stools beside him talking, they were meant to be hunting for demons but decided to get a drink instead. Jace spotted a group of girls off to the side giggling and pointing at him. Sure they were hot, but they were fake, covered in makeup. Just as Jace was about to walk over to them and flirt a flash of brown hair at the club entrance caught his eye. He was instantly distracted from the girls in the corner and turned his attention to the long, flowing hair. The music suddenly changed to the song Get sexy but Jace barely noticed. Strutting through the crowd of teenagers was the most beautiful, sexy girl Jace had ever laid eyes on. Wait Jace thought, beautiful? Jace had never thought of a girl as beautiful before…. She was wearing tight black leather boy shorts and a black corset that stopped at her belly button. She had bright red heels and bright red lipstick. Jace wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips of hers.

Isabelle and Alec noticed Jace with his mouth hanging open, staring. Isabelle raised one eyebrow and Alec pushed Jace's jaw up. Jace gulped.

The girl slowly walked past them, she was different. Usually any girl would saunter over to Jace and flirt pathetically. This girl walked past confidently eyeing the crowd when she turned slightly and glanced at Jace. Jace couldn't help himself. She was stunning. He suddenly felt nervous. Normal Jace would go over to her, wink or something. But instead the girl winked at him and turned her back, walking into the crowd. Jace noticed a couple of men staring at her hungrily. And he didn't like it, one bit. He strangely felt really protective of the girl and stood up, following her, ignoring Alec and Isabelle calling his name. He had to follow her, talk to her, anything.

He looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. When suddenly he spotted a greater demon following her out the back entrance, with her beckoning to follow, giggling. Great, just another stupid mundane thought Jace. He quickly ran back to Alec and Isabelle puffing. 'Quick, greater demon, back entrance, go.' He took off into the crowd and out the back door just as the mysterious girl did a cartwheel, stabbing the greater demon in the heart.

Jace couldn't believe it. No way. She's a shadow hunter. A shadow hunter that just killed a greater demon and didn't even look like she broke a sweat? Oh marry me now. He was absolutely speechless. The girl turned towards them, placing the dagger down her top. Jace followed it go down. The girl cleared her throat. 'Hey goldilocks, if your done staring at my chest would you mind telling me why the hell you three are interrupting me?' Jace cracked a smiled. God he didn't even know her name and he already loved this girl. No girl had ever spoken to him like that. This girl was feisty and Jace liked. More then liked it. He found it an extreme turn on and incredibly hot. 'But sweetheart, you have such a nice rack'. Jace winked. The girl looked as if she was going to stab him. Isabelle interrupted. 'Sorry about my brother, his always like this, although you would have to be the first girl ever to not throw herself at him'. Jace smirked, 'Oh give her time, Issy. 'Doubt she can resist someone as hot as me'. The girl raised an eyebrow, 'you know what they say pretty boy, there's a first for everything'. Jace smiled, god this had to be the best girl he had ever met. 'Did you just call me pretty boy?' 'Yeeeeep, sure did' said the girl. 'Well seeing that you have already given me 2 nicknames would you care to tell me your name hot stuff?' Jace gave her his signature grin. Although he was acting like a dick he was secretly dying inside to know her name. 'Hmmm. Let me think about that, you see I don't really give my name out to douches like you'. She said. Man, Jace thought, she just gets better and better. 'You know i'm starting to like you spitfire'. Jace could feel Issy and Alec's eyes on him. Knowing himself that this wasn't he usual behavior. But what could he say; there was just something about this girl. 'To bad I don't like you. Maybe if you'd stay out of my way when I'm fighting demons that can change. She looked me up and down before reaching my eyes and wrinkling her nose. 'Doubt it though goldilocks'.

Isabelle and Alec laughed. Jace smiled. 'Its official, I do like you'. Even though he was pretty dam sure he liked her as soon as she opened her mouth. 'Well that's awkward, don't expect me to be nice to you or anything, it's not really my thing'. Jace laughed. 'I wouldn't change that one bit baby'. She stopped. 'Call me that one more time'. Jace smirked. Oh this could be fun. 'Baaaaaaaby' he deliberately drawled. The girl sprung at him. He was amazed of how good of a fighter she was. He had never come across someone as good as her. Even he had trouble staying on his feet. He didn't want to hurt her and he definitely didn't want to get beaten by a girl in front of Alec and Isabelle, I mean he was Jace Lighthood. Jace stuck out his leg and the girl, to distracted in kicking him, tripped. Jace bent down in front of her. Eager to fire her up again he said, 'awww want me to kiss it better?'. To Jace's delight she said, 'go ahead, kiss my ass'. Jace smiled. 'With pleasure'. The girl leaped on him and they rolled around on the ground, both trying to get the upper hand. Jace found it extremely hard when he could feel her body underneath his, pressed against him. He couldn't explain how good it felt. As soon as the girls' knee lightly brushed his groin he moaned which allowed the girl to straddle him. She had no idea what she was doing to him. He knew that Isabelle and Alec would be as surprised as he was. Nobody ever bet Jace. 'Awwww want me to kiss it better pretty boy'. Jace smiled. 'Sure, after you tell me your name baby'. She stood up. Jace immediately felt empty without her touching him. 'Oh yeah, you really want to know my name Goldilocks.' 'My names Clarissa Morgenstern.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all :D**

**So i'm 15 and new to writing stories but decided to have a go because I loooooooove Jace and Clary fanfics.**

**Outifits will be on profile when i figure out how to work this thing... could be a while.**

**Review!**

**Mwaah's ;D**

**Chapter 2. **

Jace stopped. He could feel Alec and Issy tense beside him. This girl was Valentines daughter, the ruler of all shadow hunters. But instead of worrying about that all he could think about was Clarissa, Clary. He finally knew her name and it was Clary. Isabelle spoke, 'don't be ridiculous; Valentine only has a son, Jonathan'. Jace noticed Clary winced at the name. 'No Issy, I remember someone telling me once that Valentine had a daughter, he just hid her away all the time'. Said Alec. 'Ahem, yeah i'm right here you know.' Clary said. Jace couldn't help himself. 'Oh baby, how could we forget'? Clary glared at him. 'Well I wish I could say its been great meeting you but it hasn't. Sure Alec and Issy seem nice but Jace kind of ruins the moment'. 'Stop trying to hide your attraction towards me, its getting kind of tiresome now'. Jace spoke up. He hadn't had this much fun in ages. Clary had to be the first girl he ever met that actually interested him. 'Jace, stop being such an ass', said Issy. 'Look I cant explain my whole life story to you now but all you need to know is that Valentine is my Father and yes he has been hiding me away. To be honest my Father is a huge ass and for the past couple of years I've been trying to work out what his up to. Tomorrow night at the ball he is planning to create a new race of shadow hunters that are part demon and have no problems killing mundanes and downworlders. I've warned a couple of other shadow hunters but I've been kind of busy killing greater demons that Valentine plans to use in the attack. What you three need to do is tell all the shadow hunters you know and prepare yourself for tomorrows ball. I'll take care of the rest'. Said clary. 'Wait a second, you sure you don't want to come back to the institute with us, we can help you'. Said Jace. 'Awww, how sweet.' 'I don't need any help. Just do what I said and hopefully the only one getting killed will be Valentine'. Jace was amazed, she didn't even sound sad at all. She was so strong and confident that it amazed him. Jace was eager to know what Valentine had done to her to make his daughter turn against him. He felt a strange desire to protect her and hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. Jace had no idea what was going on with him, and he could tell Alec and Issy were thinking the same thing. 'Jace is right, of course we'll do what you said but you sure you don't want to come back with us?' said Issy. 'Its to dangerous, my Father will know something's up'. 'I have to keep up the act until tomorrow night'. Said Clary. 'How about this?' He questioned. 'You're coming with us to the institute.' He paused for a moment. 'Either you come willingly or I'll pick you up and carry you all the way there. Both choices are fine for me, both options end up with you in my bed.' Jace grinned wickedly. Clary tried to hold back a smile. 'Your disgusting' she said. He took half a step back, a false look of pain crossing his golden features. "Oh, that hurt, baby. That really hurt." Clary's eyes narrowed. "Don't mock me." She ordered. 'Oh stop flirting with her Jace.' Said Issy. 'Look' interrupted Clary. 'As fun as this has been I really have to go'. 'But baby, you know you want to come to the institute with us, I mean, look at how hot I am.' Clary smiled, 'I tell you what, if you can manage to tie me up and bring me there, then fine. I'll come'. 'Oh its on baby, its on'. Smirked Jace. Clary and Jace began circling each other. 'I like this girl,' said Issy. 'I have a feeling Jace does to,' said Alec. Just as Jace was about to charge she bolted to the side. 'Your fast, but I'm faster'. Said Jace. 'Bring it goldy'. Jace spent 10 minutes trying to catch her but as much as he hated to admit it she was too good. Sure it was a huge turn on that she was so good but he hated getting beaten. Suddenly he came up with an idea. He looked to the right and saw the road in which the alley way ended. It was the only way Clary could run. He quickly bolted towards the road, stopping short so he could draw and rune on the alley wall. A small shield appeared, stopping Clary from running. It only went to his waist so he would have to tie her hands up first to ensure she wouldn't climb over it. He turned back to face Clary but was surprised to find her smirking as well. 'Is that all you've got'? She said. 'Oh baby i'm just getting started,' said Jace. She charged at Jace and they started battling again. Jace reached into his pocket to get a piece of rope and quickly wrapped it around her hands and tied a knot. 'Your good baby, but now your coming with me'. 'I don't think so,' said Clary. Clary bolted and did a cartwheel over the shield with her hands still tied behind her back. Jace, Issy and Alec started at her amazed. Man this girls hot, thought Jace. 'Don't forget what I said,' said Clary. 'It will happen tomorrow night at the ball'. Just as she was about to run off Jace cried, 'wait don't go'. Jace cursed himself for sounding so pathetic. Clary smiled, 'don't worry goldilocks, i'm sure we'll see each other tomorrow night'. Jace smiled. 'Looking forward to it'. And with that, she was gone. Jace smiled, he couldn't explain how much he was looking forward to it. He turned to Issy and Alec. 'Well we better get going and do what she told us'. Isabelle just stared at him. 'I have never seen you look at a girl the way you look at Clary'. 'Don't be ridiculous,' said Jace. 'I just met her'. Jace turned around smiling. He prayed that after whatever Valentine was planning to do was over, that Clary considered moving in at the institute. Man, thought Jace. Something is seriously wrong with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been a while since I updated. **

**My next update will probally be in a week or so. Dont review and tell me that i'm bad at grammar. I dont care. **

**Thanks for all the nice reviews ! (((: Review and tell me what you thinks going to happen when Jace and Clary next meet ! Mwaaah's ;D  
><strong>

**Chapter 3. **

Clary peeked from behind her bedroom door. Her Father Valentine was arguing with one of his many rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe her Father was such a dick. It had been 5 years since her Mum had been murdered at the hands of her own Father. He thought she didn't know. Little did he realize she wasn't the stupid, scared Clary she used to be. She knew everything her Father did and had done and what he was planning to do tomorrow night. A couple of weeks ago she realized he was planning to kill all shadowhunters and start a race of his own. A much crueler, evil type of shadowhunters.

Clary's plan was to stop him once and for all. But she couldn't do this without spreading the word first. She had been telling as many shadowhunters as she could for the past 2 weeks but she was yet to tell the New York institute. She had done her research on them. She had to admit, she was extremely interested in meeting Jace. Even though he was said to be a man whore and a cocky bastard he was known to be one of the best shadowhunters and very attractive.

She quietly shut her door and locked it behind her. Her bag was packed for tomorrow night, after the ball, when she was planning on leaving her Father, brother and stupid house once and for all. She had no idea where she was going to go but she knew anywhere would be better then here. It had to many bad memories. She was a bit upset about leaving Jonathan behind. But he wasn't the loving, caring, protective, happy brother she once knew. The demon blood had changed that. She cursed Valentine and his stupid experiments. She sighed. It was time to get dressed for Pandemonium. Hopefully she'd kill a demon or two and meet the famous Jace Lighthood.

By the time Clary portaled to Pandemonium it was buzzing with mundanes. As she walked through the doors she caught the attention of a couple of drunk males. A couple wolf whistled her and one even had the guts to slap her on the ass. She turned around and slapped him with as much force as she could. "Now, now". Said Clary. "I know I look hot but keep it in your pants boys".

She strolled past the bar, scanning the crowd for demons. Just as she spotted one she felt someone sitting by the bar staring at her. She turned her head to spot the 3 Lighthood kids. Her eyes immediantly fell on Jace. Dayuum, she thought. He is one good piece of man candy. She rolled her eyes. She didn't fall for guys like him. Eager to kill the demon she turned away. She could catch up with them later. She lured the demon towards the back entrance, putting on her best charming, fake smile. Once she had him alone in the alleyway she made her move.

Years of training and part of the angel blood that ran through her veins helped her become an excellent shadow hunter and fighter. Just as she stabbed the dagger through his heart the back door slammed open and the handsome face of Jace Lighthood appeared. Hmmm, this could be interesting, she thought. About half an hour later she was running towards her house on the hill in Idris. As much as she tried she couldn't get Jace out of her head. Sure he was just like they said, a cocky bastard. But still, there was just something about him and they way it felt when she was fighting with him tonight. Not to mention his looks and skills, but she would never tell him that. She climbed through her bedroom window and prepared herself for tomorrow. Hopefully Valentine would be dead and she would get the chance to talk to that Jace Lighthood again. Hopefully…


End file.
